¿Todo Calza?
by Anniih
Summary: Le cuesta hablar y le cuesta mirar fijamente a su tutor. El fueguino ha estado así desde hace días. La incertidumbre lo carcome. Ni pensar en aquello, ni pensar que su madre le haya mentido todo este tiempo. *ArgentinaxChile*


●**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekaz. Los personajes de Latin Hetalia a la comunidad. Y Tierra del Fuego es de mi creación.

●**Advertencias:** Chiste chileno, más abajo les explico. Y Carlitos tan inocente como siempre.

●**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Todo Calza?<strong>

Es un día común en el hogar de la familia del cono sur. Manuel se encuentra afuera, en el patio trasero, sentado en el sillón columpio, leyendo el diario. Martín, por su parte, disfruta del sol, estirado en la silla como si estuviera en la playa tomando mate.

Al lado de Manuel, Carlitos mueve los pies de un lado para otro sin balancear el sillón. Mira de reojo al chileno, regresando al frente. Le cuesta hablar y le cuesta mirar fijamente a su tutor. El fueguino ha estado así desde hace días. La incertidumbre lo carcome. Ni pensar en _aquello_, ni pensar que su madre le haya mentido todo este tiempo. Por eso necesita saberlo ya, porque si sigue con esos pensamientos malentendidos, no le hará nada bien. Sobre todo a Martín.

Carraspea la garganta. Ninguno de los dos le toma atención. Fija sus orbes en el rostro concentrado de Chile, llamando su atención.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―pregunta Manuel dejando el diario de lado.

―Ehm…quiero preguntarte algo. ―reza que el chileno no se enoje.

―Pregunta. ―no presiente nada bueno. Cuando Tierra del Fuego coloca una expresión dudosa, sin querer mirarte pero lo hace, es decir que la pregunta no es inocente.

Bien, prepárate Manuel.

― ¿Me mentiste?

― ¿Eh? ¿En qué? ―no entiende.

―Es que…em…

En ese momento, Argentina lo escucha y da media vuelta sobre la silla para mirar lo que sucede. Observa el rizo del isleño. Está tiritando y se encorva cada vez más. Ambos países lo notan. ¿Qué demonios sucede?

Carlitos presiona los ojos. Debe ser directo. ¡Es un hombre!

― ¿Mi papá no es mi papá, y soy hijo del Salfate?

…

Silencio aterrador.

Martín tiene el corazón en la mano, literalmente. Manuel intenta hallar la voz antes de que le dé un ataque.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ―trata de ser paciente y no buscar al culpable que le metió mierda en la cabeza.

―Mamá…hace unos días atrás, en la noche te escuché decir "¡Todo calza, todo calza!".

Mierda…mierda… ¡mierda! ¿Cómo el menor oyó eso? ¡Si tenían la puerta cerrada y aprueba de ruidos! ¡Martín, aweoa…!

Cálmate, cálmate. Primero solucionemos este problemita, después retaremos al argentino.

Chile intenta crear una sonrisa maternal.

―Carlitos, oíste mal.

―Pero yo…

―Oíste mal, dije. ―le corta autoritario, mostrando un semblante más serio que el de Ludwig al borde del colapso.

―Sí. ―obedece.

―Y tu papá, es el tipo que está allí sentado como un vago. ―le indica. Martín se siente insultado.

― ¿Enserio? ―surca levemente los labios.

―Lamentablemente sí. ―suspira mirando para otra parte, dando el buen resultado de que Tierra del Fuego se conforme con la respuesta y se vaya tranquilamente a su habitación.

Tranquilamente no se encuentra Manuel. Se pone de pie caminando hacia el rubio, quien también se levanta.

―Ahora, explícame cómo cresta nos escuchó.

―Che, ¿yo que sé? ―niega con la cabeza y sube y baja los hombros― La puerta es aprueba de ruidos, o quizás me estafaron.

―Para la próxima compra bien, weón. ―claro, no quiere pasar por lo mismo, menos que Carlitos ande oyendo sus…sus… ¡Cuando tienen intimidad!

De repente oye una risita baja y burlona.

Martín alza una ceja.

―Así que… ¿todo calza, eh?

Martín no debió hacer esa burla, mucho menos al referirse que su "amigo" calza allá dentro del chileno. Ya que…recibe una patada en ese lugar santo.

―Ugh…golpe bajo… ―se va agachando por el dolor inmenso en su entrepierna, mientras Manuel lo deja solo a prepararse una taza de té para calmar sus nervios. Es lo mejor que puede hacer ahora.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Algo random. No tengo ideas para la familia D:

Explicando el chiste para las de otro país, existe un tipo que se llama Salfate, suele hablar de conspiraciones y siempre dice su frase "¡Todo calza, pollo!" cuando supuestamente hay "coincidencias". De eso salió un chiste, el que acabo de narrar.

Otra cosa a parte, quisiera saber si soy la única que le pasa. Ahora, cuando editan su perfil colocando los links de páginas, ¿les aparece cuando salvan? Lo he hecho más de cinco veces y me salen letras negritas, no me guarda los links con letras azules, y me come las comas (,) ¡Qué mierda le pasa! ¡Atacan a la página!

Ojalá no sea yo…

Eso. Sí…chiste fome xDDD

Algún día volveré con mejores ideas.

¡Saludos, cuídense!

_Review's?_


End file.
